Ruby and Eclipse
by Chilly The Black Glaceon
Summary: Well,I hope I don't forget to update this one like I did the others e-o Anyway. Join Euby,a ninetails, and Eclipse, an energetic eevee pup as they travel to distant lands, with nothing but the wind in their hair and the ground beneath their feet also a little poke' helps. but little do they know,an enemy lurks in the shadows, alwase watching them.


Above a large town stood a Ninetails by the name of Ruby,she stared down at the burning city from the top of a large hill,her eyes scanning as she watched a dark figure run into the she saw other pokemon fleeting in multiple directions.

She ran down the hill and looked around for survivors,calling out every now and ears twiching as she heard faint coughing a whimpering,turning her head she glanced at one of the many burning houses and rushed over to the door,quickly knocking it down.

Walking inside she narrowly avoided a burning support beam fell to the ground just behind her,blinking she looked behind her at the beam,just glad it didn't crush ahead she did her best to follow the whimpers and coughs.

"H-hello?"Ruby called,her ears flicking forward,as she glanced around,trying to spot where it was coming cried out in surprise as she cought her foot on something,falling to the ground and barely cought she looked back to see what she tripped over,her eyes gpomg wide as she looked down at what appeared to be a female jolteon,three long scars on her bloodstained averted her gaze and went back to searching for the source of the coughing.

Finnaly she had come across a fallen wall,leaning against a small pile of Rubble,laying on her belly she looked under it and spotted an didn't look any older than a few weeks,his fur covered in soot and ashes but what really got her attention was that fact that his eyes weren't the usual color but instead they were silver,and also filled with fear.

Standing she used her shoulder to push the broken wall off of the pile,and took a step forward,the eevee took a few pawsteps back in response to her advance."Come little guy,it isn't safe here…"She took a few more steps and apparently he understood allowing her to pick him up,turning her head and set him down on her back.

Turning she walked toward the entrance then blinked when she heard him let out a confused vee,She turned her head to find him staring at something and followed his gaze to the dead it was his mother she lightly set him down,watching as he quickly ran over to her.

The eevee looked down at the jolteopn,nudging her side lightly."V-vee?"He whined,nudging her again to try and wake her.

Ruby's heart twisted as she watched him,nudge her muttered part of his a step forward she whispered quietly."I don't think she's going to wake…"She up at the kitsune he let out a whine before bursting into tears burrying his face into the eon's side,Ruby watched him her ears pinning back.

Ruby's ears perked slightly as she head him cough leaned down and nudged his shoulder."C-come on…It's not healthy for you to be here…"She felt her heart wrench as she set him on her back,feeling his tears soak the fur on the back of her neck as she walked away.

Once they were outside she started running,dodging randomn rubble,her ears flicking back as she heared the building collapse behind coughed a bit herself and pushed herself to run faster and soon she was out of the town and started up a hill,not stopping until she couldn't run any longer and collapsed,panting heavily.

Looking back at him,she watched as he slid off his back and coughed her paw she lightly patted his back until he stopped down he burried his face into her side and went back to crying much to her dismay,lightly stroking his head she wrapped a couple of her tails around him as she tried to soothe him,never really having much experience with children,especially none his age.

After a few minuites he had cried himself to sleep,letting out the occasional cough.

"I'll have to get some berries for that cough…"She muttered and curled herself around him protectivly,slowly falling asleep with him.

_**ALRIGHT THIS IS THE EXPOSITION OF MY NEW STORY,RUBY AND THE OTHER TWO STORIES WICH I JUST DOVE INTO BLINDLY WITHOUT THINKING OF THE PLOT OR ANYTHING THIS ONE IS SOMETHING I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON WITH A IT WAS ACCTUALLY A ROLELAY AND WITH HER PERMISSION I MADE IT MORE LIKE A STORY.**_

_**ANYWAY I HOPE YOU WILL STICK WITH ME THROUGH THIS STORY,AND I PROMISE I'LL WORK ON THIS,I WILL EITHER HAVE A CHAPTER OUT ONCE A WEEK OR TWICE A MONTH ONE OR THE OTHER :P**_

_**THIS IS CHILLY**_

_**PEACE OUT**_


End file.
